1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key cutting machine, and more particularly to an improved automatic key cutting machine having a key carriage that can be pivotably moved by means of a torsion spring, and can be moved leftward and rightward along a guide rod by means of a reversible motor as well as a pair of microswitches in order to effect the key cutting automatically.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional automatic key cutting machine, the milling cutter and key carriage are driven by the same motor, hence cams should be used for obtaining reciprocal movement of the key carriage. However, the use of cams can only urge the key carriage to move forward for effecting the key cutting, and can not urge the same to return to its original position. For effecting the next key cutting, it is necessary to have the key carriage pivotably moved by hand to such a degree that the key blank is moved away from the milling cutter and thus the key arriage can be moved back to its original position. This will decrease the cutting speed and its accuracy. Furthermore, it is impossible for the key carriage to change its moving direction and to make a stop during its moving period due to the use of cams.